Mother's Day
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: A story in which Ezra accidentally calls Hera mom and how Hera reacts to it. Contains slight Kanan and Hera.


At the moment everything seemed a little fuzzy to Ezra. His head was still throbbing from where he had been hit on the head on their latest mission. He was trying to get through the debriefing without vomiting all over Commander Sato standing next to him. Ezra could feel Kanan and Hera's eyes on him even if he couldn't see them because the room had started to spin. Ezra reached out and grasped the edge of the table as he began to feel the floor give out from underneath him.

"Ezra are you alright?" Hera asked as Ezra made his way closer and closer to the ground. When she didn't get an answer her and Kanan moved to grab him just as he was about to hit the ground. The next thing he knew Kanan was on one side of him and Hera was on the other as the lead him towards the door.

"What happened Ezra?" Hera said as they walked.

"Nothing. I'm fine mom" He moaned not wanting to open his mouth too much for fear of vomiting all over Kanan now.

Ezra closed his eyes in the hope that he would feel better if he could no longer see the room spinning. He heard Kanan's voice saw something to Hera but he wasn't sure what I was but either way he was happy to have his parents so close to him. He felt Kanan's hand on his back and again he was glad that Kanan was there to lead the way Ezra didn't know what he would do without him.

* * *

Ezra had fainted the second they had left the mission room. Kanan was now laying him down on the bunk in the medical bay while Hera searched the cabin for a bacta patch. He could tell it was bothering Hera, she hadn't said anything since Ezra's little slip up in front of the rest of Phoenix Squadron.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kanan asked, now that he was free to talk. It was hard to have a conversation with anyone while carrying a fifteen-year-old boy.

"There's nothing to talk about love," she said shortly although he could see Hera's body tense slightly as she continued her search of the many drawers in the medical bay.

"You know he didn't mean anything. He's just confused he has a concussion he didn't know what he was saying." Kanan said trying to comfort her. Hera stopped searching for the bacta patch and swung around to face Kanan.

" And what about the incident with Sabine?" Hera snapped. "I suppose that didn't mean anything either. We aren't their parents Kanan!" Kanan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "He had parents Kanan and we aren't them," Hera whispered starting to calm down slightly.

"This isn't the first time they've called us their parents. Even you have said you feel more like a mother than a pilot sometimes. Why is it bothering you so much now?" Kanan sat in the chair next to Ezra's bunk pulling Hera down on to his lap.

"It's just the timing of it Kanan. As soon as you two get back from your mission on Lothal he just calls me mom like it's no big deal. Like he hasn't just found out for sure that his parents are dead."

"I see," Kanan said rubbing the end of her as Lekku. "Hera we've all done it at some point. I may not have called you mom but I called you my masters' name once. Not because I think you are her but because I trust you and love you like I loved them." Hera nodded.

"You're right dear." She sliding off Kanan's lap. "We should be getting back to the meeting now. I can get Sabine to come and watch him. You look for a bacta patch for him while I'm gone."

* * *

When Ezra finally woke up the next rotation his head was still killing him but thankfully the ship was no longer spinning. He sat up rubbing a particularly sore spot on his head which only made his head hurt worse than it already did.

"Welcome to the club kid." A girl's voice said. It was Sabine. She was sitting in the chair next to his bed staring at him.

"What?" He asked not sure what she was talking about.

"I'm fine mom." Sabine mocked as she smirked at him.

Ezra groaned remembering what had happened in the meeting. He could feel his face turning red at the thought of his little slip of the tongue. How could he had been so careless? Hera wasn't his mom and he had no right to call her that.

"Don't feel too bad alright we've all done it before, " Sabine said catching the embarrassed look on Ezra's face.

A/N

Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Star Wars Rebels.

I hope you like this story and please leave a review. Finally happy star wars day!


End file.
